


Suggestions! Leaves, roses and everything in-between.

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I mean keep it very clean and clear like holy water, M/M, Romance, anything stories!, but keep it cool, just suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Please note that I'm half-way through warrior cats; Twilight: I've read the first series, super editions (Firestar's quest, Bluestar's prophecy, Leafpool's wish, some of Squirrelflight's hope, a swell as some of Yellowfang's secret.) I'm getting an ton of books for Christmas so don't worry! I've read all books up to glory's book in wings of fire, I'm getting more for Christmas- though I do have the first series bookset.)Suggestions for small stories about your favourite ship, friendship in the warrior cat's and wing's of fire universes!
Relationships: Not any yet!





	Suggestions! Leaves, roses and everything in-between.

Suggestions; open!

Format on how to suggest;

Fandom (warrior cats or wing's of fire); 

Ships;

Friendships;

Characters;

Storyline;

Other;

Etc, etc, and so on.


End file.
